


trying hard not to fall

by aarobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, I would say im sorry but im not, M/M, i just have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarobron/pseuds/aarobron
Summary: This is why I think Aaron cried over Robert's words!Couldn't help myself





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so it might be a bit off  
> Title from WILD - Troye Sivan  
> Enjoy x

They're laying in bed despite the fact it's only just gone nine, but it's dark enough to be the middle of the night and a strip of moonlight is making the lines of Robert'a body look like it's sparkling. They've not even kissed, haven't touched each other past fingertips whispering over skin. They're naked, but this isn't about sex. It's about making up for the time they lost last night, when their backs were straight and facing, shoulders hard and defensive. 

Tonight, though, they're facing each other, not touching, not talking, until Robert breathes out a sigh. "Why did you cry?" He asks softly, brushing the curls out of Aaron's eyes with a feather touch. "After what I said."

Aaron swallows, holding back a groan. He knew Robert was going to ask, but he doesn't have a reply. Not anything he wants to say, anyway. "I told you," He offers. "I just can't believe how far we've come. From the affair to... this."

"Domesticity makes you cry now, does it?" Robert counters, one eyebrow raised. "I don't believe you. I told you earlier, I know you too well. So what is it really?"

Aaron rolls his eyes and shifts forward, pressing the tips of their noses together before closing his eyes and counting all the points their bodies touch, _nose, hand, knee, ankle_ before continuing. "I just never thought anyone could love me like you do." He whispers. The words fight to come out and he knows it's stupid, but Robert's thumb swipes gently under his eyes and he opens them.

"What about Jackson?" Robert asks, slipping one arm under Aaron's shoulders to bring them closer together.

"He loved me," Aaron starts. He feels determined, like he owes Robert this because he's never told him much about that time. He's too ashamed. "But we were never going to be forever. Even if he didn't... we would have broken up. Because he wasn't _it_. He was important, but no one stays with their first love forever."

"And Ed?" Robert asks.

"He was nice," Aaron confirms. "He was nice but it was safe. I don't want safe." He tangles their fingers together, the warm puffs of Robert's breath on his cheek that he is loved and he's never felt so important.

Robert grins before he suddenly moves, thighs and forearms bracketing Aaron. "You mean I'm _dangerous_?" He asks, baring his teeth before leaning down to nip at Aaron's collarbone. 

"You're an idiot, is what you are," Aaron says fondly. He looks at the man above him and his heart clenches, honest to god _hurts_ but he feels alive. "But I love you anyway."

"I love it when you sweet talk me," Robert teases, but he presses his lips to Aaron's all the same. "Seriously, though. I want you tell me more. I want to know how you feel about me."

"I want you to tell me, too," Aaron sighs. "I know you always tell me, but I don't think you realise what it means."

"Aaron," Robert breathes in disbelief. "The things I feel for you could start fires." And for once, Aaron believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ aarobron x


End file.
